Because of an enhanced quality of life in society today due to advancements in industry and commerce, there is a corresponding increase in living standards. This is evident in the acquisition of more cars by people, particularly expensive cars providing personal enjoyment. Since the number and types of cars are increasing, so are various kinds of vehicle accidents. An accident resulting in a fire to the vehicle is particularly troublesome and dangerous since there has heretofore been no suitable means to put out such a fire. Though portable fire extinguishers are known, they cannot adequately meet the necessary safety and practical performance standards desired by the user.
Problems involving vehicular fires and the extinguishing of such fires are many. For example, when a car is driven on the road, possible oil leaks from the carburetor may contact the high temperature engine and cause flame ignition. In order to extinguish the fire, the driver normally pulls off the road and opens the hood of the car. This poses a considerable risk to the driver since the temperature of the engine compartment is extremely high and the fire will burn more severely due to an increase in oxygen when the hood is opened, thereby rendering it more difficult to put out the fire with a conventional extinguisher. Also, the driver and passengers of a car may become physically disabled as a result of a collision, thereby preventing action to extinguish a fire caused by the collision. Accidents of this latter type often result in death of the vehicle occupants due to the presence of fire which cannot be extinguished. Finally, conventional fire extinguishers utilize a foam or dry powder material. Though these materials have excellent extinguishing capability for putting out car engine fires, they nevertheless adhere to the surfaces of the engine components and are expensive and time consuming to remove.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional methods and means for extinguishing vehicle fires by providing a unique and practical car fire extinguisher system which is both safe and automatic in use, and can be utilized to extinguish vehicle fires resulting from a variety of accidents and conditions.